The Americans
by americanchld
Summary: Based off of Series 3. Maybe a spoiler involved, but who hasn't seen the trailers? Matthew and Mary are getting married, and Matthew would love it if his old law school chum would stand with him. K for now, might get interesting. I'll change if necessary.


Mathew Crawley couldn't help but smile. Here he was surrounded by his new family, who he loved and adored, and he had found the love of his life. He didn't know what he did to deserve such happiness, but it had happened all the same. He mused over this as he sat on the settee watching the scene before.

His lovely fiancée, Mary, was sitting next to him, deep in conversation with her mother and Grandmother talking over something having to do with the upcoming wedding. They were always discussing something having to do with it, and although he wanted to participate in the planning, that was not the place of the husband to be. So he had engaged his soon to be Father-in-Law in talk of something having to do with the estate. He wasn't quite sure, but had kept up a good conversation none the less. Now all he wanted to do was sit back and listen to the ladies.

The topic eventually swayed to that of the guest list. The announcement of their engagement had yet to reach the papers, but they were already preparing for the congratulations that would stream forth and the hard decision of just who to invite. Cora and Violet had lots of suggestions of friends that would just have to be invited or else feel snub. Matthew's ears had perked up at the interesting turn of the conversation. He didn't know most of the names that were flung around the room; even Robert had some suggestions as well. He only had one suggestion to make to their list besides his mother, and although his friend wasn't a part of the aristocratic society Matthew had now found himself in, it was still important to him to have his old law school chum to stand with him and be invited to the wedding. So when the lists of names were exhausted he knew it was his opportunity to speak up.

"Mary, it would mean the world to me if Andrew Gardiner were invited to our wedding." Matthew said hesitantly.

"Who is he?" Question Cora, his Mother-in-Law

"Oh Mama, just an old friends of Matthew's from law school. Do you even know where he is?" Mary had said this last bit to Matthew. She knew of Andrew, as Matthew had spoken of him when they were each telling stories of old friends and memories.

"We've kept up with each other over the years. I believe he's in America now, and is engaged to a very nice young woman. He is currently residing in California, practicing law in San Francisco."

"Well I suppose we must invite him and his fiancée as well," said Mary resignedly.

Violet, however, was not pleased with anything that had just been said. "Must we be invaded by even more Americans? Robert this is entirely your fault, you brought the first one into this house, and now we shall never be ride of the onslaught from the colonies. "

As Robert crossed the one to stand by his wife, Cora stifled a laugh and looked very sweetly into her Mother-in-law's face and then into her husband's.

"Yes Mama and I've yet to regret it. Cora is the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me." Robert said clasping hands with his wife.

"Well I suppose the troops do follow their general." Violet said to Cora. "I must prepare for the end times. Robert, will you ring to bring the car around?"

"Of course." Robert released his wife's hand and went to ring for the servants.

Matthew leaned over a bit to speak with Mary privately. "Mary, do you mind terribly if Andrew came? I would really love to see him again and have him here, but you are my best friend and my life now."

"Of course Andrew and his fiancée are invited. I don't mind in the least. I'm sorry if I appeared otherwise. I want you to be happy, as much as you've made me. It's our day, not just mine. And it's certainly not Granny's."

"Thank you. Have I told you today that I love you?" Matthew leaned in even closer.

"Not yet, but I think that just counted." Matthew capture her lips in a quick kiss, as the other's were more occupied in getting Violet out and situated in the car.

(I hope you enjoy. This is my first Downton story, and my first fanfic for years. Like all of you I've been captivated by Downton and I can't get it out of my head. There is more to come in this story. I don't have a BETA reader, so I hope it's not to poorly written. Thank you. Please review so that I know if I should continue with this story, or totally give it up as I'm no writer. )


End file.
